Plastic closures have been commonly made by injection molding or compression molding. In plastic closures made by compression molding as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,210,805, 4,343,754, and 4,418,828, incorporating herein by reference, it is also common to compression mold a sealing liner in place in the closure after the closure has been formed. Such sealing liners may comprise polyvinyl chloride plastic or thermoplastic elastomeric compositions. Polyvinyl chloride has a tendency to overheat during extrusion and further has inherent problems because of the removal torque when the sealing liner is used on a PET container. Thermoplastic polymeric compositions are most expensive and are more difficult to produce in that the compounding necessary results in inconsistent quality and consistency. Futhermore, such compositions produce problems of torque removal of glass containers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,807,772 and 4,845,362 disclose a compression molded liner being made of a blend of polyethylene or polypropylene and thermoplastic elastomeric copolymer so that the liner is removable.
As a result of the problems with both types of compositions, it has been necessary for a user to maintain costly inventories of closures with both types of sealing liners in order to accommodate use with both plastic and glass containers.
In order to produce a satisfactory sealing liner that would be applicable to both plastic and glass containers, it must be necessary to not only formulate the composition but also consistently extrude and cut off charges of the composition for compression molding in apparatus such as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,995,605, 4,080,136 and 4,277,431. The closure must also match other closure requirements including satisfactory removal torques, carbonation retention, and carbonation retention under load and satisfactory functioning on a container when cycled through environmental changes of temperature and humidity.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,984,703 there is disclosed a compression molded plastic closure having a compression molded sealing liner which fulfills the requirements of a carbonated beverage closure and operates satisfactory on both plastic and glass containers.
When a plastic beverage cap has been provided with an ethylene vinyl acetate liner, it has been found that erratic high removal torques have been provided, the erratic high removal torques are not eliminated. Various efforts have been proposed as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,400,094, 3,406,854, and 4,463,116 that utilize lubricants but, as far as the present inventor knows, have been without success.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a plastic closure with a sealing liner that comprise an ethylene vinyl acetate composition and includes other components that provide for uniform removal torques; wherein the closure is useful in cold climate conditions with migration of the lubricant to the surface of the liner; wherein the liner can be compression molded in the plastic closure; or where the liner can be molded and then inserted in the closure.
In accordance with the invention, a plastic closure includes a base wall having an inner surface, a peripheral skirt extending from the base wall and a liner on the inner surface of the base wall. The liner comprises (a) ethylene vinyl acetate composition, (b) a primary fatty acid amide and (c) a bis-fatty acid amide. Preferably the fatty acid amide comprises an oleamide or erucamide, and the bis-fatty acid amide comprises ethylene-bis-stearamide.
The oleamide or erucamide and the bis-fatty acid amide are preferably mixed before introduction into the ethylene vinyl acetate composition. The total amount of fatty acid amide and bis-fatty acid amide to the ethylene vinyl acetate is preferably at about 0.5%-1.5% by weight.
The ratio of fatty acid amide to bis-fatty acid amide is preferably 50:50 by weight but may range between 25:75 or 75:25 by weight.